1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric pump and, more particularly, to an electric pump for causing a vacuum in a container.
2. Related Prior Art
Many people enjoy drinking coffee. They buy coffee from shops or buy coffee beans or powder from shops and make coffee at home. Coffee beans or powder and sugar to go with coffee must be stored carefully and namely kept from humidity. A way to keep them from humidity is to put them in vacuum storage devices.
A conventional storage device includes a container, a lid for sealing the container, an outlet check valve mounted on the lid, an inlet check valve mounted on the lid and a manual pump. In use, things are put in the container. The container is covered by means of the lid. The manual pump is engaged with the outlet check valve and operated in order to pump air from the container through the outlet check valve. Thus, a low pressure is caused in the container in order to preserve the tings for a long time. However, several problems have been encountered in use of this conventional vacuum storage device. Firstly, the manual pump must be operated with a certain degree of effort. Secondly, the manual pump must be operated for a certain period of time so as to cause an adequate vacuum in the container. Third, the manual pump cannot be operated with a single hand.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electric pump for a vacuum storage device including a container, a lid for sealing the container, an outlet check valve mounted on the lid and an inlet check valve mounted on the lid.
According to the present invention, an electric pump includes a cylinder, a pumping element, a cap and a spring. The cylinder defines a space and at least one aperture in communication with the space and includes a first end defining an aperture and a second end defining an opening. The pumping element is received in the cylinder for pumping air through the aperture defined in the first end of the cylinder, the space and the at least one aperture. The battery includes a first electrode and a second electrode, and is received in the cylinder so that the first electrode is in electric connection with the pumping element. The cap is engaged with the second end of the cylinder. The spring is attached to the cap. The spring is in electric connection with the pumping element. The cap includes an OFF position where the spring is off the second electrode and an ON position where the spring is in connection with the second electrode.
A tubular joint is secured to the first end of the cylinder.
The tubular joint includes an end secured to the first end of the cylinder.
An annular seal is formed on the tubular joint.
The cylinder includes a thread formed on the second end thereof. The cap includes a thread formed on an internal face for engagement with the thread of the cylinder.